Sky
WHO AM I? Well! Hello, dear reader! I see you have stumbled upon my page! As breaking the fourth wall is one of my abilities, i NEVER USE IT. I also have superpowers, and am an heir of breath! Nobody knows how old i am, and nobody cares either. All i know is that it is impossible for me to die. and some other things that YOU don't care about! WHERE AM I FROM? shut up we are getting to that. I came from the sky and i crashed in forest A. What, you want more? Fine. I used to exist before the universe even existed, in an alternate timeline where the entire universe was destroyed by an evil beast! I escaped, but shortly died after. Act 2! I fall down in a farm in the the middle of absolutely nowhere, and that is where i find panda! The rest i don't really remember. Oh yeah. Then i grew up, and had to switch schools. I got out of school, before figuring out that i was stupid. then i got kicked out, and got sent to another universe! But then i hated that universe so i decided to just do whatever i pleased. I stole some loot, and then i found the a weird alien lifeform that was extremely unstable. I decided to steal everything from the universe and built my own machines. I was unfortunately locked up, and then i was taken hostage as an engineer to develop dangerous bio-enerygy crystals so an army could destroy a planet! Terrible i know. But then, i was saved, when i built a machine allowing me to stay alive. again, some unfortunate stuff happened! I was cursed by the evil paul! Yeah, now i cant die. At all! I decided to take the unstable life-form and manipulate it to do whatever i said. It can now be a suit of armor to me. also it gives me awesome powers! I left the universe into my previous universe, where i fall from the sky and fall into forest A. How ironic. ABILITIES My abilities contain all heir powers, not being able to die, breaking the fourth wall (which i never use), i am also a master of duel katanas! My favorite ability i DO have, is to......um i dont got much for this topic. But i have died before, do to some......i dunno. Dont ask me, im not the writer! Oh yeah. I am. RELATIONSHIPS AND FRIENDS everybody i have ever loved have died, or left forever. but i DO have some pretty solid friends! panda, carl, WN......thats pretty much it. poor ol' me. PERSONALITY! Listen here, pal. I don't take anything seriously. Falling in a pit of lava? How bout a wise-crack! Fighting off jack? "won't a bone and a hospital shut you up?", Breaking the fourth wall? Hey! Thats my thing! I often exaggerate thing to the maximum. Thats why my apartment kinda exploded and stuff. Yeah i have an over-the-top kind of personality. BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL! (read this one, ok pal?) Ok, let me get something straight. If i break the fourth wall in the memo, it doesnt really count as breaking the fourth wall. If i say "sky looks at the camera" or something like that it doesnt mean anything. Im just crazy. I hope you get the "memo" (badum tss)